1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments and more specifically to instruments for deburring a surgical rod.
2. Background Information
Surgeons commonly treat acute, chronic or traumatic injuries to the musculoskeletal system by stabilizing injured structures with implants. These implants restrict motion of the structures, to promote fusion or other healing. A variety of types of implants use one or more custom-length surgical rods. Such surgical rods are typically cylinders made from surgical grade-stainless steel, titanium alloys, cobalt-chrome or other hardened metals. The diameters of surgical rods may vary, depending on the particular application. Surgical rods are typically supplied by manufacturers in predetermined lengths, and often cut to custom length during a surgical procedure.
While surgical rods are used in many different types of surgeries, one common use is in spinal fixation surgery. In spinal fixation surgery, a surgeon typically accesses the spine via a small incision and secures two or more bone screws into vertebrae. The surgeon then affixes a spinal fixation rod, a type of surgical rod, to the bone screws. In some cases, the surgical rod may pass through holes in the bone screws and be fastened in place via set screws, or other types of fasteners. The vertebrae are held in a desired spatial relationship by the surgical rod, until spinal fusion or other healing occurs.
As in other applications, in spine fixation surgery, the surgical rod typically must be custom-cut to length. Often, the exact length is not known until the surgical procedure is about to commence, or is already underway. Accordingly, a surgeon typically must cut the surgical rod in the operating room, or nearby, so as to not unduly delay the surgery.
A variety of different types of surgical rod cutters have been developed to cut surgical rods in a sterile surgical environment, such as an operating room or other hospital space. Center cut-type surgical rod cutters (which often resemble traditional bolt cutters) may use opposing blades that are urged together under force to cut a surgical rod. Sheer-type surgical rod cutters often use movable cylinders having a bore hole. Initially, the bore hole is aligned through the cylinders, so that the surgical rod can be inserted there through. When urged under force into misalignment, substantial sheer forces are imposed on the rod, sheering it in two.
While many surgical rod cutters succeed in cutting surgical rods to an appropriate length, as a byproduct of their cutting action, they may produce a sharp burr or other type of jagged edge on the end of the surgical rod. For example, some center cut-type surgical rod cutters leave a burr down the middle of a surgical rod, where the opposing blades eventually meet. Likewise, some sheer-type surgical rod cutters leave a burr along about the circumference of the surgical rod. If a surgical rod with a burr is implanted in a patient, it could cause inflammation, leading to patient discomfort and complications.
While various devices have been used to deburr surgical rods, such devices suffer from a number of shortcomings. Many devices allow chips, particles and dust created during the deburring process to readily escape. This debris can contaminate the surgical environment where the deburring is being performed. Some devices are complicated and costly to manufacture. This leads to increased costs, which are passed down, ultimately, to patients and their healthcare providers. Further, some devices are difficult to sterilize, requiring time consuming disassembly or other operations. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device that can used to deburr surgical rods.